1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle (bus) body side construction as well as the specific structure by which the vehicle body is mounted from the frame of the vehicle through the utilization of vibration isolation dampers while still maintaining the flooring of the body no more than 3" above the vehicle frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bus body constructions and structures for mounting a bus body upon a vehicle frame heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,104,989; 2,199,886; 2,735,714; 3,186,755; 3,881,765; 4,203,623 and 4,254,987. However, these previously known devices do not inexpensively incorporate a safety sill, seat mounting points, flooring assembly mounting channels and bus body-to-frame mounting structure enabling vibration dampening of the body from the frame while still maintaining the floor assembly at a height no greater than 3" above the frame.